<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled for now WIP by TheMostRippedPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069095">Untitled for now WIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostRippedPotato/pseuds/TheMostRippedPotato'>TheMostRippedPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostRippedPotato/pseuds/TheMostRippedPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The operator realizes something at the mountain</p><p>WIP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teshin (Warframe)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled for now WIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mountain was freezing but she didn't notice. After everything that just happened her mind was strangely focused on moving forward. Nothing else mattered. She suddenly stopped. Her green eyes widened as her trance broke. The scene before her took her breathe away.</p><p>WIP</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>